la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Corazones rotos
Atención, el One-Shot no tiene incluidos los vídeos y caras de emociones MM pero se puede leer normal, ya lo pondré. xD ~ Corazones rotos ~ ---- Calm in the Village - Imagination Factory ---- :En una ciudad de la región de Tellius, existió alguna vez un Machoke llamado Virion. Era muy atractivo a la vez que mujeriego, todos los días estaba junto a alguna chica hermosísima. Él conseguía enamorar a cada una de ellas en poco tiempo para que, en la noche, pudiera tenerlas entre sus blancas sábanas. :Día tras otro rompía corazones sin mostrar siquiera una pizca de compasión. Engañanando a las mujeres pensaban que lo que el Machoke sentía de verdad era puro amor y no una simple atracción. :Había roto noviazgos, e incluso matrimonios pero a él no le importaba nada. En ocasiones las mujeres quedaron embarazadas viéndose obligadas a cuidar ellas solas a sus hijos o abandonándolos a su suerte en algún lugar. Ésto dio cabida a un gran odio de la población masculina que vio sus relaciones destruidas, un odio que también se vio potenciado por un poco de envidia. :Sin duda, este chico las volvía locas a todas y cada una de las habitantes de la ciudad. Incluso tras haber sido engañadas y conocer lo que les pasaría lo seguían adorando cayendo en sus brazos. :Tras haber tenido a todas las chicas de la ciudad entregadas a su voluntad y cansado de lo mismo de siempre, se recostó en el sofá de su mansión. Claro que, ese dinero no lo había obtenido por mérito propio. :Ojeó la foto que tenía sobre una mesita baja de cristal, enfrente de él. Era sorprendente lo poco que se había fijado en su gran casa pues le pareció que éso se había colocado hace poco. Se levantó y se acercó para mirarla aún más de cerca. :En la foto aparecían un Machop y una Meditite abrazados tiernamente. Obviamente, el Machop era él pero no lograba recordar aquella dulce niña que estaba a un lado suyo, más tenía claro que fue una gran amiga. También había una hoja de papel en el reverso del marco pero no se molestó en leerlo. :Aburrido salió de su mansión y se paseó por la ciudad como si nada. Las chicas lo miraban embobadas mientras caminaba por esas largas calles. Ahogado en su vanidad no se dignaba ni a mirar por donde iba, por lo que acabo chocando con una Medicham. :La joven cayó al suelo, pero él no se detuvo. Alzó la vista al cielo y en seguida reconoció a ese Machoke tan maleducado. Corrió hacia él y de un salto se subió a su espalda muy entusiasmada. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png ¡Hola Virion! Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png ¿Nos conocemos? :El chico giro su cabeza un poco y vio su rostro. Entonces una ola de recuerdos arrasó su memoria. ~o~ :Una Meditite se encontraba balanceándose lentamente en el columpio de una solitaria colina mientras veía el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad al ocaso. Al ver que un Machop la saludaba desde lejos y se acercaba, se bajó del balancín y acudió a su encuentro. Archivo:Cara de Meditite.png Ah, ho- hola Virion. Archivo:Cara de Machop.png Hola Cla-Clair. Archivo:Cara de Meditite.png Ten-Tengo que decirte algo. –miró al suelo. Archivo:Cara de Machop.png No, espera. Te tengo que decir que... Que te amo Clair. Junto a ti mi corazón es tremendamente feliz aunque parezca que va a reventar. Archivo:Cara de Meditite.png Uh, oh. –levantó la mirada y sonrío– Pensaba que me tenía que declarar yo. :Ambos se dieron un cálido besito en la mejilla y sonrieron tímidamente. El joven le mostró una pequeña bolsa lleno de unos dulces rellenos de crema de manzana llamados "Pastelistos". :Los dos pequeños estuvieron toda la tarde comiendo "Pastelistos" mientras reían, se lo pasaban bien y de vez en cuando depositaban uno en el otro suaves besitos y caricias. Así estuvieron aproximadamente tres años, pero un día... :Virion un poco mas alto, estaba recostado en su cama mirando el cielo. Hacía mucho que no había visto a su novia y eso le tenía preocupado. Su madre subió las escaleras con un sobre en la mano. Archivo:Cara de Mienshao.png Tienes correo. Archivo:Cara de Machop.png ¡Qué bien! :El Machop se levantó de un salto de su cama y rápido le quitó el sobre de las manos de su madre. Lo abrió ilusionado y sacó la carta de él. Comenzó a leerlo pero se quedó estupefacto ante tal noticia. :''El pobre no podía ni siquiera gesticular una miserable palabra. La Mienshao lo agitó bruscamente para que se recuperase de tal desagradable sorpresa más sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano. Archivo:Cara de Mienshao.png ¿Pero qué pasa? :El joven ya reaccionó en forma de llanto abrazando a su madre con todas sus fuerzas y diciendo en su oído sin tener la posibilidad de parar de llorar. Archivo:Cara de Machop.png Por supuesto, por supuesto, por supuesto... :La madre no entendía lo que pasaba pero abrazó a su hijo y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Clair y Virion nunca más se volvieron a ver las caras... Hasta ahora. ~o~ :El Machoke regresó a la Tierra tras estar perdido en su consciencia un buen rato. La Medicham lo miraba dudosa. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó bajándose de su espalda. Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png No, na-nada. Soy tan feliz de volver a verte. –sonrió. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png Y yo también. Te he echado tanto de menos, Virion. –le devolvió la sonrisa. :Se quedaron mirándose entre ellos durante un tiempo. El joven la cogió por el brazo y la guió por la ciudad. En una humilde pastelería compró esos dulces rellenos de crema, anduvieron hasta la solitaria colina y los dos sentados empezaron a comerse lo que habían comprado. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png ¿Y cómo te ha ido la vida? –preguntó. Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png Pues, no muy mal ¿y a ti? Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png Bastante normal, mi padre consiguió el trabajo y yo me hice la carrera de derecho. ¿Y tú? ¿De qué trabajas? :No obtuvo respuesta, sólo se limito a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png ...Te acuerdas de este sitio ¿no? –intentó continuar la conversación. Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png Claro que me acuerdo, aquí fue donde me dijiste que te irías... Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png Por lo que veo nada ha cambiado desde que me fui. Tú, la ciudad, los Pastelistos, la colina... Este sitio está igual como lo dejé. Me siento afortunada... :Volvió el silencio y se puso el sol de nuevo, esa escena era exactamente igual a la que vivieron hace unos años, cuando confesaron su amor el uno por el otro. Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png Se ha hecho de noche y ya no nos quedan "Pastelistos"... ¿Tienes donde quedarte? Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png Tenía pensado dormir en un ho- Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png Mejor te quedas a dormir en mi casa. –la interrumpió. :El Machoke se sentía raro, sus intenciones desde el principio fueron las mismas que con todas las otras mujeres. Pero por alguna razón no conseguía ser el mismo con ella, no le sabía mentir. Los dos bajaron la colina atravesando la ciudad con dirección a la mansión. En el jardín perfectamente cuidado con rosales podados a ambos lados se alzaba una enorme mansión de fachada blanca e impecable. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png ¡Menuda casa tienes! ¡Dime en qué trabajas para conseguir el dinero! :Ignorando la pregunta de nuevo abrió la puerta y pasaron adentro, si el exterior impresionaba, el interior más todavía. El anfitrión la guío por gran parte de la casa. Todo tenía un aspecto regio, tanto que a pesar de saber que provenía de una familia normal, por un momento se preguntó si su "amigo" era de la realeza o algo por el estilo. Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png Y este es mi dormitorio aquí- Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png ¿No recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? –interrumpió– ¿Por qué me evades de esa manera? :El joven se dio la vuelta y tras unos segundos de silencio respondió. Archivo:Cara de Machoke.png ¡Porque aún te amo! :El Machoke la cogió de la cintura y la Medicham se agarró a sus hombros fusionándose en un beso de pasión en el que la Medicham quedó impresionada ante el espectacular talento que tenía su novio al besar, fruto de más de miles de besos con otras. Mientras, que el Machoke sintió algo que nunca había sentido al besar a una mujer, algo especial. :El Machoke mordió hambriento la pequeña oreja de su novia con ganas de más y más. El Machoke la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y le regaló su beso más intenso y profundo. La joven notó en la ingle ese órgano tan hinchado gracias a la excitación que los envuelvía. :Retrocediendo, la Medicham cayó en esa gran cama y el Machoke cayó encima suyo. Continuó dándole fugaces besos por el cuello, siguiendo por el pecho, la barriga, hasta que llegó a la cintura. Arrancándose mutuamente la ropa quedaron completamente desnudos. :La Medicham sonrió juguetona y lo miró a los ojos con picardía. Ambos se cubrieron con una gran sábana y hicieron el amor con pasión, un acto lleno de caricias y besos por parte de ambos. A la inexperta Medicham la primera vez le resultó un poco dolorosa pero sobretodo fue un momento placentero para los dos. :Al día siguiente, la Medicham se levantó temprano, estaba acostada en esa misma cama junto a Viriom y comprobó que ambos estaban sin ropa. Archivo:Cara de Medicham.png Por fin... :Se levantó despacito y con cuidado del colchón para no despertar a su amado al que acarició con suavidad en la cara. Se vistió con aquello que había tirado por la habitación aquella noche loca y salió a la calle. :Ella compró los dulces, los mismos que habían estado comiendo el día anterior, en cierta manera representaban su relación. Mientras volvía pasó por la plaza principal, en uno de los bancos estaban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba muy deprimido. Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png Maldito Virion... :Al escuchar el nombre del Machoke, se quedó extrañada y se detuvo enfrente de los dos para poder escuchar la conversación pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no se diesen cuenta de su presencia. Archivo:Cara de Swampert.png ¿Cómo ha podido quitármela...? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png Tío, deja ya de lamentarte. Ese Don Juan de Virion se ha acostado ya con todas las de la ciudad. De alguna forma, las manipula para ello o algo asín. :Entonces, tiró las bolsas llenas de esos deliciosos tentempiés y huyó de ese lugar corriendo mientras lloraba como si no hubiese mañana. Nunca más se volvió a ver por la ciudad a esa joven Medicham pero se dice que se fugó a un lugar lejano. :Mientras, por su parte, Virion al percatarse de su ausencia fue a buscarla desesperado por toda la ciudad pero no volvió a saber de ella. Aquel galán aprendió la lección, pero ya fue tarde, perdió su verdadero amor. :Sumido en la depresión, empezó a beber para ahogar sus penas. Aunque, eso lo llevó a la muerte, nadie derramó una sola lágrima por él y en su entierro no hubo absolutamente nadie. Tanta lujuria y engaño sólo le sirvió para morir solo... FIN Categoría:Obras literarias Categoría:One-Shot Categoría:Drama Categoría:Romance Categoría:Novelas Pokémon Categoría:Mundo Misterioso Categoría:Gifts to Writing Categoría:Imagination Factory